


Welcome to the Family

by phantisma



Series: Family Reunion [1]
Category: Leverage, MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: This is a sequel to the crazy crossover of crazy crossoverness, Family Reunion.  Spurred on by my enabler and a desperate need to write something because it's been a dry couple of months.Mac and Eliot finally meet Jack.Oh, and timelines and such here don't match up, but it's fic...so...
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Series: Family Reunion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Welcome to the Family

For the briefest moment Eliot thought his older half-brother had just walked into the lobby of the hotel where he and his new team had been working a job. He was still chafing under the idea of being part of a team at all, but it was his job to keep an eye out while Nate and Sophie finished clearing them out. He had no clue where Hardison and Parker had disappeared to, but it wasn’t his job to babysit.

Mac, however, had never had his hair cropped that close, and the man’s stance told Eliot that he was military, even if he wasn’t in uniform. Eliot straightened up, his eyes tracking the man to the front desk before sweeping the rest of the lobby and coming up short.

He recognized the pretty blond next to the Mac look-a-like.

That was unexpected. And in his moment of startlement, she spotted him, diverting away from the man beside her and coming toward him. He uncrossed his arms and stood up straighter, his eyes moving from her to the man and back.

“Eliot?”

He offered her a smile and nodded. “Good to see you, Sam.”

“Does Janet know you’re in town?”

“Not yet, just finishing up a job. Was gonna swing by after.”

Her eyes narrowed. “What kind of job is it this time?”

“I’m not going to show up on her doorstep bleeding, if that’s what you’re asking.” Eliot said, looking up as the man she’d come in with came toward them. This had to be that Air Force Colonel Jet had mentioned. She wasn’t wrong, he and Mac could pass as twins…except this guy was older by a few years, his hair more gray than Mac’s, his nose a little bent to the left, while Mac’s had healed to the right after he’d broken it as a teenager. But their eyes were the same.

“Sam?”

She glanced at him and was clearly trying to decide how to proceed when Hardison came from the bank of elevators, oblivious to the fact that Eliot wasn’t alone, the fingers of one hand moving swiftly over the keyboard of the laptop balancing precariously on the other hand. “Eliot, you are not going to believe—”

Eliot grabbed his shoulder to stop him from finishing whatever he was going to say, thinking that maybe whatever it was Hardison was planning to tell him had something to do with why Sam and this colonel were there. 

Sam’s eyes flicked over Hardison, then back to Eliot. “Ah, sir, this is Eliot…sorry, I never got your last name?” Eliot raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond. “Um, Eliot, this is General Jack O’Neill.”

Eliot held out his hand and took the general’s hand in a very firm grip. The general returned the grip just as firmly and raised an eyebrow to match Eliot’s. “How do you two know each other?” 

Sam opened her mouth, then closed it again, leaving it to Eliot to chose how to answer that.

“We have a doctor in common.” Eliot said. He looked up to find Nate and Sophie coming from the elevator banks. They were cleared out then and it was time to move on. “If you’ll excuse me Sam, General, I have an appointment. He fisted his hand in Hardison’s shirt and dragged him toward the revolving door at the front of the lobby. “Damnit, Hardison. What did you do?” he growled through clenched teeth once they were out of earshot. “Were you hacking the Air Force?”

“I was bored.” Hardison responded. “But you should see what they’re hiding under NORAD!”

“Stop.” Eliot shook his head. “You set off some alarm. Those two I was talking to were Air Force and I’m betting that they were looking for you.”

His eyes got wide, but Nate intervened before Eliot could punch him like he wanted to.

“Enough, you two. Let’s go.” Nate said.

Eliot shook his head. “I have some personal business here in town. I’ll see you back in LA.” He hadn’t actually planned to stop by to see Jet and the kid, but now that he had said he would to Sam, he knew Jet would never forgive him if he didn’t.

He stood on the sidewalk outside Jet’s house for a long time before he finally approached the door, his mind whirling over the encounter with General Not-Mac. The resemblance was uncanny. The door opened before he could knock. “Hey Jet.”

She looked him over and shook her head. “What’s broken?”

He frowned. “Nothing. I just wanted to see you.”

She stepped aside and let him in. He looked around for the kid, but didn’t see her. “Cassie is at school. Band practice.”

He nodded, but his head was still stuck on General O’Neill’s face. “So, O’Neill…is he yet another of our Casanova father’s progeny?” 

Janet frowned at him. “I…what?”

Eliot dropped onto the couch. “I was in town doing a job and I ran into Sam with General O’Neill. For a minute I thought Mac had gotten a haircut.”

“Perish the thought,” Jet responded. “I honestly have no idea.”

“And you’ve never asked him?”

“My relationship with General O’Neill is professional. What do you want me to do, just ask him who his father is?”

Eliot shrugged. “You could run his DNA.”

“That wouldn’t be ethical.” Jet said. 

“Ah, right. I forgot.” Eliot said, suddenly irritated with his half-sister’s ethical boundaries. 

“So, do I want to know what kind of job you were doing that you ran into Sam?” Jet asked, sitting in the chair.

“Just a job. Nothing big. I didn’t even get to punch anyone.” He smirked at her and after a moment, she smiled back. 

“Funny you should show up today. I’m expecting Mac too.”

Eliot frowned then. It was starting to become a habit, the two of them showing up at the same time. “You are?”

“Yeah, he called last night. Said he had news.”

Eliot’s frown deepened. “What sort of news?”

She shrugged. “He didn’t say, just that he’d rather tell me in person.”

That kind of news was never good.

He heard the front door open and tensed for a second before he heard the kid call out. “Hey, I’m home. And I found this guy loitering on the street.”

Cassie came in from the hall, her eyes widening as she spotted him. “Two uncles in one day?”

That’s when he spotted Mac behind her. He smiled and Eliot stood to greet him. Mac pulled him into a tight hug, then pushed him away to give him the once over. “Not often I get to see you without bruises.”

Eliot moved aside so Mac could hug Jet, finding himself wrapped in smaller arms almost immediately. He turned to hug the kid properly. She’d grown at least three inches since he’d first met her, but that had been a couple years. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then whispered in her ear, “I’ve got something for you, but not in front of your mom or Uncle Mac.” 

She smiled at him, her eyes shining. 

“How was school, honey?” Jet asked as Cassie released Eliot.

“Good. Got an A on that test in history. And a B+ on the essay in English.” She slipped out of her backpack. “And I have a ton of homework.”

“Okay, well you get working on that and I’ll bring you up a snack.”

Cassandra kissed Jet’s cheek, then bounded up the stairs. The room seemed heavy all of a sudden as Mac sighed and sat on the couch. “What’s up?” Eliot asked, crossing his arms.

“Actually, I’m glad you’re here,” Mac said, rubbing a hand over his face. “Saves me from having to track you down.” He sighed and seemed to be searching for the words. “I know none of us really had a relationship with the man, but…”

“Mac?” Jet sat beside him and put a hand on his arm. “What is it?”

“Dad.” Mac said. “I found him a few years ago. I got a call from his…the woman he was living with. He’s dead.”

“Good riddance,” Eliot muttered before he could think better of it.

Jet looked startled, and Mac looked annoyed.

The man who had fathered the three of them, with three different mothers, had never been close to any of them. He tended to leave when they were young and find new women to have a kid with. As far as Eliot new there were at least five of them, and if this O’Neill guy turned out to be another half-brother, it would bring the total to six.

“Show some respect?” Mac said.

“Why?” Eliot asked. “It isn’t like he ever showed us any.”

Jet stood, turning her back on the both of them and heading for the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a sandwich on a small plate. Eliot intercepted her. “I’ll take it up. You two talk.” 

He expected her to argue, but she didn’t, just handed him the plate. He headed up the stairs and tapped on Cassie’s open bedroom door. She looked up from where she was scribbling notes and smiled at him. Eliot handed her the plate, glancing behind him to make sure Jet hadn’t followed him before he dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet bag. He handed her that too.

Cassie put the plate aside and took the bag, dumping the heavy contents out onto her hand. “I had that made so it would fit your hand.” Eliot said, watching her turn it over and then slip her fingers into the opening. “Remember what I showed you last time?” 

Cassie nodded and stood, taking a fighting stance, her hands closing into fists, the brass knuckles shiny on her right hand. She threw the punch, holding back enough to not hurt him, but connecting firmly with his chest.

Eliot reached out and ruffled her hair. “Good. Just like that. But save those for when you really need to hurt someone, okay?”

She nodded, turning her hand over to look at the brass knuckles. They were still a little big on her, even though he’d had them made for her smaller hand. She’d grow into them though. “And, don’t let your mother see them.”

She beamed, putting them back in the velvet bag and setting them down with a thud. “So why the family reunion?” she asked, sitting back down. Eliot leaned against the wall and looked down at the history book open on her desk.

“Uncle Mac had something to tell us, about our father.”

“Mom told me about him.” Cassie said, crinkling his nose. “I’m sorry he’s a jackass.”

Eliot sputtered, hearing her use that kind of language. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

She laughed. “I am almost fifteen.”

He shook his head. “Well, don’t let Jet hear you using that language.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “I’m a teenager, not a moron.”

Eliot chuckled. “I’ll let you get back to the books.” When he got back downstairs, Mac had the hockey game on and held out a beer for Eliot without looking away from the TV. Eliot accepted the beer and popped the top. “Where’s Jet?”

Mac glanced over his shoulder toward the kitchen. “Phone. I think it’s Sam, judging by the way her eyes sparkled.” 

Eliot dropped into the chair. “I ran into her earlier today. She’s probably calling to make sure I’m not in trouble or making trouble or something.”

“You? Trouble?” Mac asked in a teasing tone. 

The earlier tension seemed to have drained off and Eliot felt the familiar comfort of Jet’s home sink in. It was true he mostly showed up here when he was in need of medical help, but he’d made a concerted effort since the day he’d found out that his sister was a mother. He liked the kid, and Jet was good with her. It had been a while though. He was still working through what it meant to work with a team, and he’d never been good at juggling multiple relationships. 

He sipped at his beer and fell into a companionable silence watching the game with Mac. That relationship had been better too since that day Mac had followed his blood trail to the front door. They’d even worked together a couple of times. They still didn’t bring up Belgium. And maybe Belgium was the whole reason he’d decided to stick with Nate. He had a lot to make up for. If he ever could.

“Sam is coming over.” Jet said from the archway into the kitchen. “Chinese or Indian for dinner?”

“Haven’t had Indian in a while,” Mac said. Eliot nodded his agreement. 

“Indian sounds good, Sam,” Jet said into the phone.

There was a knock at the front door and Jet frowned as she hung up the phone and went to the door. “General O’Neill? Is everything alright?” 

“I got that book I promised Cassie. Can I come in?” 

“I...sure. Fair warning, I have company.”

“I thought you might.”

Eliot looked from the hallway to Mac, his eyes asking the question before he could find words. Mac shook his head minutely. So neither of them had met this man that Jet worked with, and could possibly be yet another long lost brother.

The stood as the man entered the living room. “Ah, General O’Neill, these are…” Jet seemed to stumble over what to say before settling on, “my brothers.”

Both eyebrows went up as he shifted his glance between Eliot and Mac. He took two steps closer to Mac, his eyes narrowing. “Brothers?” he asked without looking at Janet.

“Yeah, this is Mac and Eliot.”

“Oh, I met Eliot this morning.” He was still staring at Mac and he lifted a hand to brush it over his close-cropped head of salt and pepper hair. “Mac?”

“MacGyver.” Mac supplied, reaching out to shake the man’s hand. O’Neill hesitated briefly. “Janet always said there was a resemblance.”

“She did, did she?” The general glanced at Janet but shook Mac’s hand. “Funny, she’s never said so to me.”

Janet looked actually nervous. Eliot wasn’t sure how to put her at ease. It wasn’t his strong suit. “So, General O’Neill, what brings you to our family reunion?” Eliot finally asked.

He held up a hand with a book in it. “Present for Cassandra.”

Eliot smirked, knowing his gift was better. 

“Nice.” Mac took the book from him and turned it over. “When did she get into astronomy?”

“Took her to one of the big telescopes for her last birthday.” O’Neill said. “Figured some of that might go over her head, but she’s a smart kid.”

He was still looking at Mac strangely. Mac and Eliot seemed to be the only two in the room who were relaxed. So naturally, Eliot felt the need to poke at the tension. “Maybe you can tell us about you, General,” Eliot said. “Like, who’s your daddy?”

“Eliot!” Jet hissed at him.

“Not subtle at all, Eliot.” Mac said, backhanding his shoulder. 

“What? You mean you aren’t curious? Look at the two of you.” Seeing them together only confirmed it for Eliot. Sure, the general’s jaw was a little squarer, and Mac’s eyes were a lighter brown, but they could be…well, brothers.

“Excuse me?” O’Neill asked.

Eliot shrugged. “Just curious. Mac, Jet and I all share the same father. He was a bit of a—”

“He got around,” Mac interjected, cutting Eliot off.

“I was going to say bastard, but yeah, that too.” Eliot said. He dropped back into the chair and sipped at his beer. 

“Actually, I never knew him.” O’Neill offered into the silence that fell.

“General, you don’t have to…” Jet said. “Why don’t you take that book up to Cassie.”

“It’s okay, Doc.” He seemed to be wavering between annoyance and curiosity. “I’ll be down shortly.”

“Would it kill you to have some semblance of decency in my house?” Janet asked as the general disappeared up the stairs.

“What? Like you aren’t dying to ask him every time you see him?” Eliot asked. “I know someone who could hack his records, find out.”

“No!” Janet hissed. “Do not do that.” 

Eliot held up both hands in a surrendering motion, but now that the idea had struck him, he wanted to call Hardison and get him started figuring out just exactly who General Jack O’Neill was.

Jack hesitated outside the infirmary doors, chewing on his lower lip as he contemplated what he was about to do. He had left Doc Frasier’s house shortly after Carter arrived with dinner, and he’d spent the next few days stewing over…well, all of it. 

Carter had purposefully dodged the topic. Daniel had noticed his distraction and pointed it out, but Jack just brushed it off. Truth was, he couldn’t get over the idea that Eliot kid had raised. The truth was, he really hadn’t ever known his real father. His mother only ever said that he was gone before Jack was born and the only father he’d ever known was the man she’d married when Jack was two. He had never questioned it. 

MacGyver’s face, however, had Jack questioning that part of who he was. Jack stepped aside as SG-3 emerged from their post mission examination, then slipped into the infirmary, eyes skimming over the place until he found Frasier.

She looked up with a smile from the chart she’d been reading. “General O’Neill, is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Can we talk?”

She put down the clipboard, her smile dimming as she nodded. “Sure.” She gestured toward one of the isolation rooms and he followed her. “Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

He fidgeted, his fingers playing with a stethoscope he found lying on the counter. “Not wrong, no. I mean, I feel fine.” He glanced at her, then away. He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject.

“Is this about the other night?” Janet asked. “I’m sorry. My younger brother can be an ass.”

“No. I mean yes, but not about him.”

She nodded knowingly. “You mean Mac.”

He looked up sharply and inhaled, holding it for a second before nodding. “You’ve never said anything.”

She shrugged. “I’ve wondered, sure. But you’re entitled to your own life, General. And you said you had a good relationship with your father. No need to pull you into the crazy that is my family.”

“Jack,” he said, making a face. “How long have we known each other? And if it turns out that I’m…that you’re…” He gestured between them as if that would finish his sentence for him.

She actually smiled and nodded. “Okay, Jack. There is a way to find out.”

“I already checked my birth certificate. My mother didn’t list his name.”

“I was talking about DNA. I could compare ours. If you want to know. We have both on file here.”

He thought about it, for a minute thinking it would be better not to know. Ultimately, he nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Okay, I’ll get on it.” She looked like she was about to say something else, but stopped herself.

“What?”

She breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. “Well, if you are my half-brother, I should let you know that our mutual father died recently. That’s why Mac was at my place, to let me know.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Doc.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be. None of us really spent a lot of time with him. He wasn’t really the family type. Why don’t you give me a few hours? I’ll come find you.”

She returned to the infirmary, leaving him standing alone in the isolation room. He left via the hallway exit and headed for his office. He had field reports he needed to review while he waited to find out he had brothers and a sister.

There was a knock on the door, and he looked up, his stomach flipping with a sudden rush of anxiety. Frasier offered a half smile and he gestured for her to come in, standing up to close the other door that led to the conference room.

They were both quiet, standing facing each other.

“Well?” Jack finally asked.

She handed him a manila folder and held out her hand. He took it instinctively.

“Welcome to the family, General.”


End file.
